


Golden Boy

by bloomingbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Choking Kink, Corruption, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Loss of Innocence, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: Steve hates the nickname Golden Boy, doesn't ever want to hear it again; so he asks you to ruin his reputation.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x you, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

"Son of a…" Steve doesn’t get a chance to get his sentence out before Tony’s interrupting him. 

"Language,“ Tony winks, the blonde glaring at him with a tense jaw as he manages to undo the last mangled clip on his suit. Steve is tired, beyond exhausted, in fact he doesn’t remember the last time he felt like this; tired. 

The serum had made him impervious to the average person’s eight hours a night, but right now? He could go back under the ice, hell even that sounds better than the thought of lugging his heavy boots through Stark’s tower until he reaches his too-big-for-himself bed. 

Then he notices you. You’re cut and bruised, slight limp as he admires your dust and dirt stained face. You still look as beautiful as ever and suddenly his pants become tighter than he’d like them to be. 

"Shit,” he curses without even thinking, “ouch. You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Tony’s voice is searing as it hits his eardrums. He takes a deep breath, not paying him any attention as he discards his shield, promising himself he’d clean it up tomorrow. 

"C'mon Tony, give the man a break,“ it’s Natasha that speaks up, eyes dull and beaten as she shucks her guns onto the nearby workbench. Tony raises his hands, feigning defeat as Steve grumbles something under his breath. 

Then he hears you snickering, eyes drawing up from his mangled boots to your smirking face. He narrows his eyes, your tongue darting out to wet your lip before you’re tugging it between your teeth. It’s in this moment that Steve’s thankful for the many layers of the suit. 

"See, the kid thinks it’s funny.” Tony says, pointing his finger at you as you give him an un-approving, unamused look. “I never said that,” you state, undoing your utility-like belt as it lands on the floor with a clang. 

Your eyes meet Steve, a look of mischief in your eyes. 

"Though it is amusing to hear the Golden Boy swear.“ Steve recoils at the nickname, it leaves a sour taste in your mouth, yet he can’t help the way his cock stirs further in his pants. There’s an instinctual need for you, the way you carry yourself with confidence and pride. 

You know what you’re doing, even when you don’t. 

Steve envies you, doesn’t know if he wants to be you or be with you, although he’s certain it’s the latter. 

"Alright that’s enough.” He finally grumbles, mustering the courage to stand up and thank God for padding. You straighten your back, crossing your arms over your chest as you lean against the counter. 

You cock your head to the side, eyes following the outline of the body before something catches it. At first you think it’s the way his suit is made, but when you take a second glance you realize that Steve Rogers, Golden Boy, is hard as a fucking rock. 

"Sure thing, Golden Boy,“ you wink, walking past him, "I’ll be in my room, no one bother me for the next 72 hours." 

~

Steve lies awake that night, cock throbbing between his thighs as he lets out another pained groan before throwing a pillow over his face as he exhales loudly. It was wrong, he’s over a hundred years old and here he was, cock hard at the thought of you. 

Bright and youthful, just turned 25, eager to be recruited as an Avenger. He was supposed to be your mentor. Yet, he couldn’t stop thinking about what you would taste like, or the way you would feel wrapped around him. 

It’s been so long he’s embarrassed to admit he’s forgotten everything he used to know; not like he was ever that good in the first place. Steve tosses and turns for a little while longer before a thought enters his mind. 

If he could be your mentor, then maybe you could be his. 

~

It’s the incessant knocking that pulls you out of bed, Netflix screen paused as you begrudgingly go to answer it. You’re expecting Clint or Tony, even Natasha before you see Steve standing in front of you. 

You have to take a moment to collect yourself, he’s wearing his one size too small white shirt and grey sweatpants and nothing else. 

"Golden Boy?” Your voice is much lower and raspier now after the hours of screaming you’d endured over the last few days. He groans and rolls his eyes at the sound of the nickname and you start to feel guilty. 

You step aside instinctually, welcoming him into your room before you’re closing the door. He seems nervous, like something’s on his mind as he stands in the middle of your room. You crawl back onto bed, throwing the blanket over your naked legs; you’re only wearing an extra long shirt and some panties. 

"Why do you call me Golden Boy?“ He blurts, hurt glossing his eyes for a second and you have to admit that your heart breaks in that moment. You’re tugging on his arm, pulling him onto the bed beside you. 

"Because you’re Captain America.” You answer, a soft smile on your face as he gives you a half smile. He sighs, running his hands through his hair; it had gotten a long longer and unruly these past few months, but you can’t blame him. 

"It’s because I’m a prude too though, isn’t it?“ His question catches you off guard, eyes going wide as you shake your head, "no of course not.” You assure him, placing your hand over his larger one. 

He chuckles, shaking his head, “I am." 

"Steve, no—”

"I want you to teach me.“ 

His words leave you stunned, speechless as you try to close your mouth that had fallen open at his statement. He turns his body so his knees are knocking against yours, taking both of your hands in his. 

"I mean,” he’s trying to find the words, gnawing on his bottom lip as a fire ignites deep inside of you; core twitching and panties dampening. 

"I want you to corrupt me, I don’t want to be Golden Boy anymore.“ His voice is low, almost a purr as he spits the dreaded nickname out. Your heart skips a beat, racing as his eyes become consumed with a hunger for something much darker. 

"I want you to show me, teach me things, I couldn’t even think of.” He whispers, leaning into you. He smells fresh, fresh out of the shower with notes of spearmint and aftershave as his nose bumps yours. 

"Show me what I’ve been missing.“ 

It’s the consent you need until you’re in his lap, legs on either side of his thighs and his fingers digging into the supple flesh of your ass; he needs this. Both of your chests are undulating rapidly, barely having touched each other as the air is thick around you. 

"You wanna know what you’ve been missing out on, Captain?” Your question is rhetorical at most but Steve nods his head, licking his lips as his eyes are consumed by the black of his pupils; the cerulean just a speck now. 

Your hands unclasp from behind his neck, smoothing over his shoulders before splaying over his chest until you’re pushing him down until he falls back onto the bed. You hear the breath leave his lungs, cock jumping under you and you smirk. 

"My innocent little Stevie.“ You coo, running your fingers down his chest, watching as the muscle under his shirt jumps. His breathing is ragged, pink lips parted as he watches your every move with careful eyes. 

When you meet his eyes again, his hands resting on your hips, they’re no longer holding the same ones that you gazed upon when you first met him. They’re pleading, begging almost as the strain in his pants grows beneath you. 

"I don’t wanna be golden anymore.” He admits innocently before your lips are sealing his. He’s taken aback, surprised as your tongue glides over his bottom lip. When he kisses back, it’s unsure and weary, like he’s trembling with nerves. 

You give him approval by rocking your hips over his, the motion causing him to gasp as you slip your tongue into his mouth. The gasp turns into a low moan as his hands begin to travel up and down your back, but never straying further down past your waist. 

"Stevie,“ you’re out of breath as your nose brushes his, "touch me.” You tell him, your words causing his cock to twitch as you move his hands for him. 

His hands meet your ass, squeezing cautiously before you let out a low hum of approval. He does it again, your hips rocking over his again as he throws his head back. 

It’s in that moment that you hear him whimper, vein in his neck prominent as he struggles for breath. Your lips meet the vein, kissing and sucking at it as Steve works your hips over himself. 

"Can-Can you,“ he’s breathless, barely able to open his eyes, "can you teach me how to,” but he can’t seem to find the words, too embarrassed or shy. 

He collects himself, taking a deep breath to collect his thoughts as his eyes open once more, “I wanna taste you, wanna make you feel as good as you’re makin’ me feel.” He rasps, voice low and rumbling through his chest as you feel yourself growing wetter. 

You nod your head, Steve quickly flipping you over and pinning you under him, a tactical technique with more than one use you think. 

When you feel the brush of his soft lips against your neck you allow your eyes to flutter closed, relishing in the subtle wetness as he nips at the flesh. Your hands are in his hair, wrapping around the golden strands before tugging at the roots. 

He stops, eyes meeting yours, “do that again." 

It’s a low rumble, animalistic desire taking over as he presses his lips against yours in a kiss so searing he takes all the breath from your lungs with him. His toned body is warm, hot even, as his hips grind over yours. 

"Steve, wait, are you, are you a virgin?” You ask, deciding not to trust Bucky’s words. Steve flushes, face falling before your hand is cupping his jaw and tilting it upwards. “It’s been so long I might as well be.” He reveals as your thumb traces his cheekbone. 

"We’ve got all the time in the world to catch you up then, Captain.“ You hum, lips pressing back against his, pulling away to take a moment to admire him. 

"Undress me, Steve.” You whisper, his fingers slowly dancing under the thin material of your shirt and he groans at the way your nipples are poking through already. The material is shed seconds later, Steve’s eyes glued to your nearly naked form. 

You take his left hand, guiding it to your breast, “squeeze it, I like it on the harder side.” You wink, his hand slowly cupping and tightening around the flesh. You moan, back arching as he pinches your nipple between his index finger and thumb. 

He watches as you take his right hand, expecting it to be brought to your second breast, surprised when you let him wrap it around your throat. 

"Apply the pressure on the sides of the throat,“ you tell him, hand on his forearm as you nod your head. His tongue darting between his lips as he squeezes your nipple again, applying pressure to your throat at the same time. 

Your moan has him wanting more, your lips parted as he lowers his head to wrap his lips around your nipple. You whine, arching your back into his touch as he tugs at it with his teeth, your hips are bucking against his, feeling the impressive length against you. 

"Fuck, Stevie,” it’s a pathetic whine but you don’t care because fuck is he a fast learner. Your fingers are in his hair again, tugging, begging to hear the low timbre of his groan against your skin. 

He travels lower, lips never leaving your skin until he’s resting above the waistband of your panties. You’re shaking with need, the feeling seeping into your bones as he looks up at you for permission; you nod, watching his fingers hook into under them and pull them down in one swift motion. 

His shirt is next, discarded carelessly onto the floor as you rise to your knees, arms flying around his neck before lips and teeth meet each other again. Your hand snakes down between your bodies, Steve’s much larger body towering over you as he chokes out a moan.

Your hand slips beneath his sweatpants, wrapping around his cock as you gasp. Steve smirks, pre-cum leaking as you stroke him. 

"I’m full of surprises, sweetheart.“ His tone is confident as you stroke him languidly before he’s pushing you back until you bounce onto the bed. His new-found confidence makes you shudder as his warm hands spread your thighs. 

”Fuck,“ he gasps, admiring your wet folds before settling between your legs. 

"Use your fingers first, Stevie.” The nickname makes his cock grow harder as he nods, his fingers gliding through your folds as they collect your wetness on them. You can tell he’s unsure about his movements until they bump your clit, a soft whine radiating through your chest. 

"Can I use my tongue?“ It’s a meek whisper as you nod your head, "yes, fuck, please." 

You watch as his head ducks down, nose nudging the hair covering your mound before you feel his hot and wet tongue licking up your core. You don’t realize how much you need this until he’s searching for your clit again, eyes watching your movements as he grazes it. 

Your back arches into his touch as your fingers find his hair again, tugging at them as he lets out a low growl, the vibrations sending jolts of electricity through your body. 

"You’re so sweet.” He mumbles against your, his tongue making laps and circling the spot that makes you moan. He’s gripping your thighs tightly next, bringing you closer to him, “want more.” He grumbles before his fingers prod at your entrance. 

Steve is a fast learner and fuck did you forget that he’s a trained soldier. 

One finger isn’t enough as you wiggle your hips, an absolute mess under him already. “More,” you manage to pathetically whimper out as his eyes twinkle before he’s adding a second finger. 

They’re deep inside of you, slowly working you open before you feel the stretch of his third. You feel full, so full that you can’t think or breathe as his fingers and tongue work in unison. 

"Steve,“ you whine, "Steve ’m gonna cum.” You spit before he’s working you faster and harder before your body goes numb with pleasure, thighs tightening around his face as you clasp your hand over your mouth as your orgasm hits you. 

Steve doesn’t stop, doesn’t ever wanna stop tasting how sweet you are or hearing the sweet sound that is you cumming all over his face. He laps at you, cleaning you up and continuing to strike where he knows you can’t resist. His fingers curl deeper, brushing the spot deep inside of you as your legs shake and body shudders. 

The second orgasm is harder, hits you much faster that you don’t even realize it before it’s too late. Your fingers are gripping and tugging at his hair so hard you think it’s too much until you hear and feel the vibrations of his deep growl that spurs you on. 

"Steve no, wait,“ you gasp, opening your eyes to meet his lust consumed ones. He’s breathing just as hard, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before you’re tugging him up, lips against his. 

It’s his tongue that makes the first move this time, begging for entry as you taste yourself against his lips. You don’t ever want it to end, head spinning and feeling dizzy as his cock slips through your folds. 

"I need you to fuck me, Steve.” You whisper, the words causing him to drop his head onto your shoulder as he nods. “Fuck—yeah, need you too." 

Steve fumbles slightly, dropping to his forearms as he grips the base of his cock with his free hand. He pushes in slowly, gauging your reaction; your head falling back into the pillows as he stretches you more than anyone else. 

"Is this,” he’s unsure. You can hear the shakiness in his voice, “okay?” He asks as you nod your head, “God yes, this is okay Stevie.” You breathe, being filled up like no other as you hiss when he bottoms out.

He’s thick and long, bumping your cervix as his eyes flutter shut when your walls start to squeeze him. 

"I don't—God,“ he groans, ”’m not gonna last long.“ He finally admits, dropping his head before you’re wrapping your legs around his toned waist. 

"S'okay, baby, just relax.” You whisper, his eyes meeting yours as he rocks his hips against yours lightly. 

He’s fed up with waiting, slamming his cock deep inside of you as your body jolts upwards at the force. You know he’s chasing his release, God-knows how many years of pent up sexual tension deep in his bones as soft grunts meet your ears. 

You feel his fingers slowly intertwine with yours, squeezing them and it makes your heart flutter. Whatever friendship you had was ruined now, Steve balls deep inside of your begging pussy as his lips find your neck. 

"Baby,“ it’s a soft plea from Steve you never thought you’d hear, "wanna cum." 

Something in your brain clicks, the way he’s holding out, aching for you to give him permission to cum. 

"Cum for me, Stevie, want you to cum deep ‘side of me.” Is exactly what he needed to hear before he’s losing control, cock stilling deep inside of you as he coats your walls with his seed. 

Steve is exhausted, collapsing on top of you before realizing the weight he holds as he curses and rolls off of you. His arms are cast over your chest and stomach, moving with your breathing as you stare up at the ceiling. 

"Think we can uh, make this a nightly thing? I’m sure there’s a lot I still need to learn.“ His voice is cheeky as you loll your head to the side, smirk on your lips. 

"If you’re as fast a learner as this, you’ll be a pro in no time.” You bite back playfully, nose nudging his as he cups your face in his large hand. 

"I learned from the best,“ he winks, rolling your body so your limbs are tangled with his, your head on his chest as you listen to his heartbeat return back to normal. 

"Whatever you say, Golden Boy.” You smirk, teasing him as he clenches his jaw lightly for a moment. “There’s nothin’ Golden about me anymore sweetheart and all thanks to you." 

To the world Steve Rogers may be their Golden Boy, but you’ll always know him as the man eager to get between your thighs, lapping at you until he hears you scream so loud you lose your voice.


	2. The One Where Steve Gets a Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets his first blowjob, which just so happens to be the first time he gets carhead as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be turned into a series of Steve's filthy firsts!

"Get your feet off the dash." Steve spoke, tapping your thigh as you turned your head to give him a smirk, "didn't realize you still played by the rules." You snickered, removing your legs and crossing them over each other.  


You saw Steve's cheeks tinge in pink, flushing up from his neck to the tips of his ears as he kept his eyes trained on the road, hand firmly around the steering wheel.  
"I don't."  


You had the urge to fight back a scoff. Steve was still so innocent, your night with him still replaying in the back of your mind now a week later. You can still feel the weight of him hovering over you, or the phantom touch of his fingers skimming over the inside of your thighs.  


"If that's what yo—ouch!" You were cut off when Steve's fingers pinched at your thigh, stopping at a red light to give you a smirk of his own.  


"It's a rental, I didn't make the rules." He grumbles when he sees your mischievous smile, your hand coming to snake over his thigh as you shift in your seat. The light turns green, the car accelerates quickly as you're pushed back against your seat for a quick second.  


Your hand stays planted firmly on his thigh, feeling the hard muscle under his jeans as Steve continues to focus on the road. His jaw clenches, clean shaven and smooth as you take a moment to admire it before you're slowly crawling higher up.  


You notice him stiffen, straightening his posture as you're now crawling closer to his twitching cock. Another red light, a sudden stop as Steve drops his head to where your hand is now palming him through his jeans.  


"What're you doin'?" His voice is low and raspy, yet he does nothing to stop you as you hum, "you need to relax."  


He groans, throwing his head back against the headrest as he grips at the steering wheel until his knuckles turn painfully white. The light turns green, a honk from behind him makes his head snap upwards until he's accelerating faster than before.  


"Fuck, baby." Steve nearly whined as you grabbed him through his pants. His chest was rising and falling much faster now, teeth grit as his eyebrows were furrowed close together in concentration or frustration? Which one, you couldn't really tell.  


You giggled, slowly undoing his zipper as Steve quickly flipped the turn signal, nearly swerving as he pulled a quick u-turn. You knew there was only one thing on his mind anymore, it was you. You and your mouth, wrapped around his cock that was now impossibly hard.  


"Baby you're gonna get us pulled over," he managed to spit through his grit teeth and clenched jaw as his eyes met yours for a brief second. You rolled your eyes, almost wanting to scold him, "you're the one speeding."  


He didn't reply, the sound of the revving engine and signal the only thing heard as he turned onto a road you had never been on. It was quiet, the sun setting in front of you as you fiddled with his zipper.  


You unbuckled yourself from the seat, the pesky alarm starting to ding until Steve found the button, slamming it and making it silent as you pumped his free cock in your hands as he continued driving on the quiet side road.  


"Oh fuck—" he swallowed thickly, your body now disappearing from view as you lowered your mouth around his aching tip. Steve grunted, something between a moan and a choke as you lapped at the underside of his cock.  


You didn't know where you were, or where you were going, but Steve suddenly hit the breaks as his cock bobbed in your mouth. The car stopped somewhere on the side of the road, engine cut as Steve finally let out an animalistic groan.  


"Shit, shit, God," he seemed to be scrambling for the words as his fingers tangled in your hair, encouraging you to take him deeper as you worked the rest of him in your hands. It was a challenge to take him all, you gagged around him while the back of his head met the seat.  


"Your mouth feels so good, holy shit, baby don't stop." He's a mess above you, fingers digging around the locks of your hair and the back of your neck and you don't plan to stop until you feel the hot spurts of cum shooting down your throat.  


Your jaw was starting to ache, saliva covering your hand and chin along with his jeans you felt him twitch in your mouth as you hollow your cheeks. Steve whined, actually whined at the action until you repeated.  


Again.  


And again.  


And again, until his thighs began to shake.  


"Fuck don't stop—shit, 'm gonna cum, gonna cum baby." He mumbled, eyes wrung shut before his mouth fell open as he came.  


You ran your tongue over your lips, collecting the last of him before humming as you took in Steve's appearance. He looked spent, hungry and tired all at once as he looked at you with darkened eyes, the faint bitterness of his cum still on your lips.  


"What did you think of your first blowjob, Captain?" You smirked as he leaned forward, pulling you closer to him by the back of your neck.  


"I didn't pull over just for a blowjob, sweetheart. Now get in the backseat, I've been aching to taste you again." He growled, slamming his lips over yours in a harsh kiss before you scampered into the back.  


There was a lot Steve still wanted to learn and you couldn't have been more thankful that he chose you to teach him.


End file.
